ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Leo (character)/Gallery
Ultraman Leo Leo flying close.png|Ultraman Leo's first appearance Leo in episode 1.png Leo ready turn back to human form.png|Leo ready to turns back to human form Ultraman-Leo 10.jpeg Ultraman-Leo 11.jpg Ultraman-Leo 12.jpg LEO-EP-1.jpg Ultraman-Leo 13.jpg Ultraman-Leo 16.jpg Leo_Fight.png Ultraman-Leo-Gillas-Brothers.jpg GIRAS I.jpg GIRAS-LEO.jpg Leo's color timer flash.png LEO-MAGMA II.jpg LEO-MAGMA I.jpg Alien Magma v Leo.png Otona ultra03.jpg 3057455216ccca5fe06eec9aefc681f1.jpg Kanedoras I.png Alien-Karly I.png Alien Karly-Ultraman-Leo.jpg Alien Karly v Ultraman Leo.png Kendoros I.jpg Kendoros v Ultraman Leo.png Kendoros8.jpg Kendoros7.jpg Kendoros6.jpg ANTALES.png Atlanta-0.jpg Alien-Flip I.png Leo vs Dogyuh.jpg Garon-Littre I.png Virmin.jpg Ultraman-Leo-Astra-Akumania.jpg Ashuran with Ultraman Leo.png Babarue v Leo.png Alien Babalou v Ultraman Leo I.png Alien Babalou v Ultraman Leo.png Black-Terrina I.png Nova vs. Ultraman Leo.jpg Black end vs leo.jpg Ultrmn Leo and Astr II.png|Leo & Astra leo + king.jpg|Ultraman King gives Leo his cape Ultraman-Leo 17.jpg Leo_wrestling.png|Leo wrestling with the Ultra Brothers Kettle 4.jpg Kettle 3.jpg Kettle 2.jpg SatanBeetle 4.jpg SatanBeetle 3.jpg SatanBeetle 2.jpg SatanBeetle 1.jpg Kanedoras 5.jpg Kanedoras 1.jpg Specter 0.jpg Guiro 5.jpg Guiro 4.jpg Guiro 3.jpg Guiro 2.jpg Vekira 4.jpg Vekira 3.jpg Vekira 2.jpg Tatake aleo.JPG Shuwatchurmouth.JPG Batton 3.jpg Batton 2.jpg Batton 1.jpg Satan-Mora-Leo.jpg Leo_Astra.png|Leo and Astra Ultraman-Leo 15.jpg Garon-Littre-0.jpg Babarue-0.jpg Nova-0.jpg Deemos-0.jpg Vekira-0.png Virmin-1.jpg Bloome-0.jpg Giras-0.jpg Leo vs maguma.JPG Black-End-0.jpg Karly-0.jpg Rolan-0.jpg Akumania-0.jpg Ashuran-Sevengar.jpg Northsatan.jpg Batton-0.jpg Vibe-0.jpg Boze-0.jpg Atlanta-0.jpg Kettle-0.jpg Blizzard-0.jpg Bunyo-1.jpg Black-Terrina-1.jpg Flip-4.jpg Flip-3.jpg Flip-2.jpg Leo_Family.jpg|Leo Family from a manga Atler 6.jpg|Leo vs. Alien Atler HE CUT THE TONGUE.png SHWW 7.png Pls show 5.png LEO 4.png The fight is great too.png Nice shot but why is he retreating.png -).png Leo vs blizzard.png Enjoyin it.png Leo.......png Interesting angle ehh.png Not so hot.png Leo is suffering.png I like this cap for some reason.png SHOW.png In the rear.png It looks like a doggy.png THIS EPISODE I SWEAR IT MY POOR HEART.png Oh shooot.png bondage.png this is really pain.png awful.png really awul.png tooru buries leo.png|Tooru buries Leo after he is sawed to pieces by Commander Black very effective episode.png Leo is hot.png Dont leo.png BRING IT DOWN.png I feel bad for leo.png Disgusting.png Yuck.png DIE SCUM.png KILL IT NOW.png BEATH THEAT RHHUING.png the ball grew.png Taishoh-0.jpg Black End vs Leo.jpg This greenscreen is actually pretty good.png LOOK AT THIS SHOT.png NORTHSATAN I.jpg GIRAS III.jpg RON I.jpg KETTLE I.jpg BANGO I.jpg ANTALES.jpg Leo's fighting pose.png|Leo's fighting pose Leo vs. Black End.png Leo's Leo Kick.png Leo & Astra.png Leo & King vs Pressure.png Leo rows boat.png Leo's armband given by King.png Astra & Leo.png Leo flying in ep 2.png Leo cut Alien Tsuruk's hands.png Leo pose.png Leo repels Kendoros's boomerangs.png Leo's stance.png Leo Color Timer Shot.png New Leo Kick.png|Leo Kick as seen in episode 18 Leo created Leo Nunchaku.png|Leo created Leo Nunchaku Leo faces Magma.png Rolan recognizes Gen was Leo.png Leo uses Blind Tactics vs Alien Wolf.png|Leo uses Blind Tactics Leo & Ron in L77.png|Leo & his pet Ron in L77 Leo confronts Ron.png Leo & Ron must fight each other.png Leo convinces Ron leaves the Earth.png Leo shrunks Ron to his original form.png Leo was shrunk down in ep 26.png Leo look closely.png Leo close ep 13.png Leo ready to use Kick.png Leo using Leo Kick.png|Leo using Leo Kick Leo1.gif|Leo Kick Leo original rise.png|Leo's rise in the series Silver Bloome attacking MAC.png Leo escape Silver Bloome.png|Leo escapes from Silver Bloome Leo vs Silver Bloome.png Leo finishes Tsuruk.png Seven_Invites_Leo.jpg|Ultraseven invites Leo to join the Ultra Brothers Seven talks to leo.png Ultraseven in Gen's dream.png|Ultraman Leo and Ultraseven Alien Kettle destroys Leo Nunchaku.gif Ultraman Mebius Astra_in_mebius_.jpg Ultraman-Leo 27.jpg|Leo as he appears in Ultraman Mebius Ultraman-Leo 28.jpg Ultraman-Leo 29.jpg Leo-Mebius.jpg Leo Kick Mebius.jpg Mebius21.jpg Leo & Mebius.jpg Mebius24.jpg urutoramanmebireo.jpg Leo-Mebius-0.jpg Leo v Mebius.jpg Img226.jpg my handsome child.png ultra bbs.png mebi is so out.png meb is so outmatched.png leo booty 2.png looks like dance.png leo does not care about gravity.png leo you are not seven.png leo no you are not seven.png Leo uses Leo Kick in Mebius.png Leo Kick in Mebius.png Leo brothers in Mebius ep 50.png|Leo Brothers Leo in Mebius ep 50.png Astra, Leo, 80 & Taro in Mebius.png|Astra, Leo, 80 & Taro in Mebius Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Leo ready to train Zero.png Ultr Glxy Leo vs tcn gr.png|Ultraman Leo vs Zero Techno Gear Leo Kick in Mega Galaxy.png|Leo Kick Leo look close in Mega.png Leo, Astra, King and Zero noticed Eye Slugger.png image Astra 22.jpg|Leo, Astra about to use Double Flasher imageajajqqaa.jpg Dfgvusuavgeufgvweugewimage.jpg|Leo and other Ultras listening to King's speech. Ultraman Leo movie.png Ultraman Leo movie I.png Ultraman Leo movie II.png Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Images owners.png.jpg Ultraman-fly.jpg Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero Ultrmn Leoo.png|Ultraman Leo as he appears in Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero Leo-0.jpg ZERO-LEO.jpg LEO II.jpg Ultraman Retsuden Leo-2.jpg|Leo's history in Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman Saga Leo-Saga.jpg Leo & Gen in Saga.png|Ultraman Leo and his human form Gen Ohtori Five Ultra Brother appear to help Ultraman Saga.jpg Saga-0.jpg Brothers-2.jpg Brothers-1.jpg Tyrant vs Le.jpg|Leo vs. Tyrant SagaLeoVSTyrant.jpg SagaLeoVSTyrant2.jpg Ultra Fight Victory LEO-ASTRA_I.jpg Leo in Ultra Fight Victory.png|Leo in Ultra Fight Victory Victory with Ginga, Leo, Astra and Ace.png VICTORY-FIGHT-BROTHERS.jpg LEO-VICTORY II.jpg LEO-VEROKRON-VAKISHIN.jpg VICTORY-BROTHERS I.jpg Leo & Astra in Ultra Fight Victory.png Leo-Victory.jpg Imagervf.jpg Leo Brothers' kick.png Imagefgggggrgbgh.jpg Imagervfgrfevfegfgfr.jpg Imagereggegeeg.jpg Imagergrfefggr.jpg Grand King Defeate.jpg Ace Leo Astra & Ginga Ray.jpg LEO-ASTRA-FIGHT.jpg DVD Covers Y060711452.jpg 386161bb6.jpg Leo02.jpg N 610dupj702pl.jpg Leo03.jpg 51d2SiEnNXL.jpg Leo04.jpg Esdigital 4560164821386.jpg Leo05.jpg Esdigital 4560164821393.jpg Leo06.jpg Esdigital 4560164821409.jpg Leo07.jpg 51OcZLIo+HL. SY445.jpg Leo08.jpg Esdigital 4560164821423.jpg Leo09.jpg Esdigital 4560164821430.jpg Leo10.jpg N 610dupj710pl.jpg Leo11.jpg N 610dupj711pl.jpg Leo12.jpg DUPJ-712.jpg Leo13.jpg 51UVJOLSgzL.jpg 1c1d4d0836 107385 450.jpg Ultraman Geed SolidBurning(withComponents).jpeg|Leo as one of Geed Solid Burning's components IMG 0742.jpeg IMG 0738.jpeg Ultras001.jpeg IMG 0735.jpeg Seven&LeoGeedFinale.jpeg Miscellaneous Leo concept.png|Concept art Leo concept I.png Leo concept II.png rip.jpg|The rejected/unused suit/design for Ultraman Leo DJDWh9mVAAAYPWA.jpg|Leo and King behind the scenes Red Giras and Black Giras v Ultraman Leo.png Ultraman-Leo 18.jpg Ultraman-Leo 19.jpg Ultraman-Leo 20.jpg Ultraman-Leo 21.jpg Ultraman-Leo 22.jpg Ultraman-Leo 23.jpg Ultraman-Leo 24.jpg Ultraman-Leo 25.jpg Ultraman-Leo 26.jpg Ultraman-Leo 30.jpg Ultraman-Leo 31.jpg Ultraman-Leo 32.jpg Ultraman-Leo 33.jpg Ultraman-Leo 34.jpg Ultraman-Leo 35.jpg Ultraman-Leo 36.jpg Ultraman-Leo 37.jpg Ultraman Leo pic.png Leo Ginga.png Leo rise in UFE3.png|Leo's rise in UFE 3 Ultraman-Leo.jpg|Ultraman Leo in Ultraman All-Star Chronicle 18404047_1643638648997324_2488769815441370936_o.jpg LeoAstra001.jpeg Leo&AstraPose1.jpeg Leo&AstraPose2.jpeg 5F7FDD22-076B-42E5-867F-3EB6ADC6C719.jpeg FD0CA110-4E67-4AA1-8426-CD0DACF9CFA2.jpeg B2747554-D557-4D5C-8CBF-99D4FD6D8FB4.jpeg 6CEE911B-E67E-4411-A723-E2A159FF63AF.jpeg Orb&LeoBrothers.jpeg C9KmKOBVwAAcdeG.jpg C1szgoaUAAANERY.jpg 85fc12cbcd8b5fb4e371bc86a54dc43f.jpg U03052.jpg|Ultraman Leo's parents o0417028213213600408.jpg o0600095713949171238.jpg Category:Images Category:Galleries